


I Walk Alone

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Series: Lonely Road [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: L watched as Light collapsed, and suddenly all the glee he had from learning how Kira killed disappeared.Part 2 of Lonely Road, pls read part 1 first.AU where L never found out how Kira killed before he died.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Lonely Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645567
Kudos: 47





	I Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> There is a suicide in this, sorry bout that. Part 2 of the lonely road series, probably the last one.

He had been following Light since his death, and to be honest, he was surprised the Shinigami trailing Light hadn't told him yet. Then again, the creature didn't seem to be exactly the loyal type. He was a talkative thing, yes, but very little of it was information L could actully use. But, he was dead, so no information could ever actually be useful to him now. 

L's death had been exremely painful at first. It had started with an inability to breathe that seemingly lasted forever, when it could have only been a second or two. Then, pain started in his heart, which he could feel being spread through his veins to the rest of his body as they starved for blood. The pain had intensified as his heart began to overwork itself, and he fell out of his plush chair. Light had been over him in moments, perched over him in a way that would seem protective to any bystander. But to L, he understood. He had been correct. Light was Kira. Light was making sure L was truly affected.

In his final moments, L couldn't help but smile. He had been right. 

Then, he had woken up. It was strange, but he supposed it was completely possible for the afterlife to exist. He was standing above his own body, watching as Light rather dramatically stood and slammed the door on his way out, fake tears running down his face. The dark haired Shinigami followed Light out the door, and L couldn't help but follow. He could see the Shinigami giving him odd looks, yet he didn't really care. Light was quiet, wiping away the fake tears as he began walking back to his house. 

To be honest to himself, L had always had some form of attraction to Light. It was on both physical and mental levels, and it boggled his mind more than anything else ever had. This was his Kira suspect, not only that, the actual Kira. This boy was responsible for the deaths of thousands of people, responsible for terrorizing nations. Yet still, L couldn't help but want to reach out for him. L wondered, why couldn't they have met under different circumstances? They could have been college buddies. They could have met somewhere nice, instead of through mutual suspicion. 

He watched as the boy took out a notebook, and his eyes widened as he saw what was there. Names of all the criminals that died were written inside the book. Light was about to write more, when he looked up to the stars.

L couldn't help but stand in front of him with a smile. Light looked down, and his eyes widened in shock. Light could see him.

Before Light could say anything, the detective leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. This might be the only time he's ever able to. 

This was his Kira suspect. Not only that, this was Kira.

He loved Kira.

Light touched his face, and L could tell that he had vanished again. Light began to write, and L watched in glee as he saw how Light killed. He started to write down names, both in English and in Japanese, and L knew that those people were likely dropping dead. 

The boy paused, looking up from his note for a moment, before pulling out his phone. He sent a text before L could see what it was.

Light wrote one more name in his note. Within moments, he was clutching his chest, and dropping to the ground.

Suddenly, all the glee L got from learning how Kira killed disappeared. Light fell to the ground, and L laid next to him, holding his hand as his eyes slowly clouded over.

When his eyes finally closed, and he took his last breath, Light woke up.

He was above his own body. And L was next to his spirit, holding his hand.

L kissed his cheek.

They held hands, and walked away. 


End file.
